The typical bond that exist between integrated circuit gold or copper bond wires and aluminum bond pads often grows intermetallic compounds such as Au.sub.5 Al.sub.2 or AuAl.sub.2. These compounds create strong bonds at the interface of the aluminum substrate (i.e., at the SiO.sub.2 level and CiW interconnects) structure. These strong bonds, however, also possess certain characteristics that make them less desirable from a reliability stand point. For example, the intermetallic compounds are brittle and create stress that is detrimental to the mechanical strength of the bond. Added stresses in the structure due to various intermetallic compounds accelerate failure or, equivalently, reduce the lifetime of the associated integrated circuit due to the bond wire lifting when the circuit is subjected to further stress such as temperature cycling or pressure changes.